


Winter's Embrace

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Saddness, Sex, Smut, Sorrow, back story, change, comforting sex, good stuff, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: The taint is overtaking Azura Amell's apperance and only Zevran can comfort her in this time.





	Winter's Embrace

Over six years have passed and the warden with her trusty assassin have explored much of Thedas. They returned to Anivta only to be hunted by crows, but it was all fun to the couple. He showed her the richest of wines, the leather that he is so fond of, and the sights of the ships at the bay. Truly, a wonderful time in their life, however they had to move on. They explored Oralis together, but found ‘the game’ to be too exhausting for both of them: yes, assassination is needed in the game as is diplomatic manners, but it was too tiring for the couple. They traveled more, stopped in small towns and villages, deciding where to go next. Then, they found themselves in Tevinter; truly unlikely. However, here Azura could be open as a mage. Her studious methods back in the Circle had proven useful, because now she is a enchanter in a circle. 

So much had changed, and some they cannot get used too; like Zevran being called a ‘sleeper’ a non-mage and therefore of lower class. Also, he is an elf, and seen as nothing more than a mere slave in their eyes. However, the time they have spent in the empire Zevran had managed to make a name for himself as well. His skills were noticed even those in Laetan households. It was common for him to receive letters with offerings day after day. As much as it pained them to be apart, they suffered through it together; more Zevran than herself. She doesn’t mind a man who wonders just as long as he knows when to return home. 

Last night, Zevran received a letter from a Laetan, who asked him to take care of a sour business arrangement. He always asked if he could leave her side, but always assured her that he would return to her side before she even noticed. They kissed one another, and his hand lingered on the side of her pale features, his fingers slowly descending down to her chin, and then he was gone: leaving her all alone in the Circle. 

* * *

Azura Amell stood as she watched young mages practice in the room of the Circle. It’s been about a week since Zevran left her on his mission, but he has been gone as long as a month before. Thankfully, she keeps herself busy with her students. ‘Tis truly a strange sight; mages allowed, nay, encouraged to practice any type of magic: even blood magic. She is still not in favor for blood magic, but for now, she must keep her mouth shut and her opinions at bay. She would only speak her opinion if a mage asked her, but that was rare. 

“You, boy,” she sternly spoke to a young mage who nearly set a bookshelf on fire. “concentrate harder or you’ll burn the room down with you.”

The boy flushed in embarrassment as others chuckled at his mistake. She shook her head, but it was all too familiar. She made the same mistakes --- all mages have, and he will learn to control it soon enough. 

She walked around the room and encouraged some to try harder with their spells. While she was speaking to one girl, another girl appeared at her side. 

“Enchanter Amell,” the young girl spoke, but her eyes were widen. 

“What’s wrong?” Azura asked, puzzled. 

The girl pointed at her with her eyes still wide. “My lady, are you feeling ill?”

The question confused Azura and she shook her head. “No, I feel fine. Why?”

The girl averted her eyes in shame, and kept them gazed upon the floor. “My lady....your hair.....” she looked back up at her and her hands intertwined with one another. “Something is happening to your hair....”

Azura’s hand reached for her raven locks, and let her hand run through the strands that hung. Her hair was still there, but she was in a hurry this morning. She did not sleep well last night, thanks to the taint, so she did not get a chance to look in the mirror. Her hair was in a tight bun just as she had made it last night. Azura excused herself from the students and walked to the nearest wash room; one she knew that would have a mirror.

She opened the door to the women’s washroom and hurried toward the mirror. A loud gasp escaped her mouth upon seeing herself. Marker, no. She leaned in closer and her hands hurriedly untied her hair from the bun. Her long raven locks fell over her shoulders and she could clearly see what the girl was speaking of now. Her beautiful raven colored hair is fading into white: white as snow. 

She only stared at herself and her fingers touched the white parts of her hair. How did it grow so quickly!? If there was white in her hair before than Zevran would have told her, right?

WAIT....oh, Marker.

He did: oh, he did. 

_It was the night when he returned from a mission. She had been brushing her hair preparing for sleep when he appeared in the window of her room. He had a sly smile on his face when they locked their gaze together. She had nearly knocked her chair over rushing over to his side. They embraced, and his face buried into her shoulder. He held her so tightly and it always made her knees feel weak. She placed her cheek against the top of his head, causing her long raven colored locks to fall over his face. He chuckled and pushed some of her hair to the side. _

_“I adore your hair,” he spoke as his fingers ran through the long locks. “It is so shiny, like a crow’s finest feathers and as soft as silk.”_

_His hand paused and his finger grasped onto a few strands of hair. She tilted her head to the side to see what he was looking at. Within his fingers were white strands of hair; unbelievable, she is only 27. _

_“My love, are you stressed?” he questioned with sincerity in his honey like voice. Then, his hands move from her hair and onto her waist. He pushed his hips against hers causing her to let out a soft sigh. They slowly backed up to the dresser where her hands caught the wooden edge. He pressed his body against hers, and their hips pressed one another to the point where she could feel his dick hardening by the second. A smirk was present on his face as his hand traveled down to the edges of her nightgown. “Let me relieve you of some stress.....”_

Yet, she never thought anything of that time. It was one time, and it was only small strands. Now, it has taken over half of her hair. If it grew this quickly in such a short amount of time, it will probably take over her entire hair in a matter of days.

Azura left the washroom and hurried back to her room on the third floor. Thankfully, as enchanter she has her own privacy; away from the students and other senior mages. She closed the room to her door and exhaled loudly, hoping to calm herself down.

Azura’s hand reached under her robe to touch a necklace. She pulled the silver chain out from under her blue robe and started at the crystal hanging at the end: a memory crystal. This was a gift that she presented to Alistair when she left Ferelden with Zevran. He had been so angry with her because she promised to stay at his side as king, despite his protest of not wanting to be king in the first place. However, they both knew deep down that she might have been put back into the circle: she wouldn’t allow that, not after his taste of freedom. Also, she was selfish, plain and simple: she never wanted to be a warden nor did she want to return to the circle. She wanted to experience more of life until the taint overtook her.

On their travels, she found this rare magical object when she was in Orzammar down in the deep roads. She didn’t tell anyone and kept it a secret: even from Zevran. However, when they stayed in Orzammar she visited the Shaperates and discussed various magical items they had created; while keeping her crystal a secret from them. Yet, seeing Alistair’s face when she told him that she was leaving Ferelden was enough for her to uncover her secret to him. They broke off a piece of the magical crystal and Azura promised to council him from wherever she was in Thedas, and she has not broken the promise yet.

Today, however, she needs his council. She closed her eyes and the crystal started to glow in her fingers. The crystal glowed in magical aura and she held it up the her features. 

“Alistair, sometimes terrible is happening to me,” she spoke directly into the crystal. Her voice was low, nearly trembling but she tried to stay strong. “My hair is turn white, and it is happening so quickly.” she paused and exhaled slowly: she needs to be honest with him. “I fear it may be the taint...._I fear_,” she paused once again, but she refused to break down now. “I fear it may be my turn shortly. I’m having the dreams so often now and they are so real: I feel like I am there with the darkspawn. I am scared, Alistair. I may need your help after all.”

Then, she closed her hands over the crystal and the magical aura slowly disappeared until it was nothing more than an ordinary crystal on the necklace. She removed the necklace from her neck, holding it tightly in her palm. She walked over to a window and opened the glass by the handle. A single crow was resting on the ledge: a gift from Leliana so Azura could keep communication with Alistair and her if need-be. Azura gently stroked the crow’s head, gathering his attention, and the bird noticed the necklace hanging from her hand. The crow gently took the jewelry from her hand.

“Alistair, go!.” Azura spoke to it and the crow extended its wing, and flew away from her into the sky.

Azura watched the bird fly away into the horizon and she leaned upon her window seal. Now, more than ever, she needs Zevran at her side. 

* * *

Weeks have passed and the white has spread throughout her entire hair. She had been too embarrassed to see her students for two days, and in those two days she sat in front of her vanity and only stared at herself. A few senior mages had come to check on her, but she brushed them off. They had given her meals as well as herbs to help whatever was bothering her.

Her brush ran through her locks as sh watched the strands fall from the comb. Her hair still feels the same, just as soft and silky, but it is difficult to picture herself with this being her true hair color. The entire day she had a headache, and not even the herbs from the alchemist could ease it. She placed her brush onto the desk and stood up, but the headache turned into a sharp pain. She moaned in pain as she held her head and tried to shake it off. Then, she the pain moved to her stomach and she ran to her wash bucket and vomited into the wood. It felt like fire leaving her throat and it brought tears to her eyes. Once it left her body did she look down in the bucket and she gasped at what she saw: it was black. The entire vomit was just black and lined with blood which meant only one thing --- the taint was taking over her. Marker, not now. She exhaled slowly and the headache slowly faded away as well as the pains in her stomach. She stood up, taking the bucket outside the bedroom, and went to the nearest washroom to wash her mouth with water to get any remains of bile out of her. 

The sun was setting behind the buildings of Tevinter, and she crawled into her bed. Her entire head felt like it was going to explode, but hopefully a good night's sleep would ease it. The pillows felt so much softer this evening and she fell into her a sleep in a matter of moments.

Azura muttered in her sleep as she felt something touching her face, and her hand tried to brush away the annoyance. It was very persistent so she woke herself up and her eyes opened slowly. At first her vision was blurry as she sat up, so she rubbed her eyes. Then her vision cleared up only to see Zevran in front of her, and her heart started to race. His face was covered in the darkness, but the moonlight shined with his honey hues. Oh, how she missed his honey colored hues --- how she just missed him. His hand was resting upon the side of her face while the other was within her locks. They basked in one another presence until he broke the silence.

"I missed you," he whispered as his hand stroked her cheek.

She opened her mouth to speak but then his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him and into the moon's natural light. The reality of the situation hit her like a brick. The moon's light will show her true hair color now, so her arms grabbed his shoulders trying to stop his pull but he was stronger. Then, they both sat in the moon's light and she watched his expression change from contentment into confusion. Her gaze averted from his and felt her pride being stabbed over and over. His hands were still around his hips, but his grip had loosened.

"What," he started to speak and she felt his hand on top of her head. "What happened?" His tone was filled with confusion which only made her heart sink lower into her stomach.

His fingers ran through the white locks with confusion written upon his tan features. She only gazed down at his knees and shook her head: afraid to answer.

“_I,_” she paused and covered her mouth to hide her soft cry. _Marker_, she feels disgusting now. “I think the taint is taking over me.”

He let her hair fall through his fingers. He moved closer to her and from his expression it was like she had dug a knife into his leg. 

“No,” he whispered to her and his hand reached up to her face. She leaned into his touch and pressed her face against his rough palm. The roughness of his palm felt soothing against the softness of her face. He cradled her face in his hands. “Don’t say that, mi amora...” his voice was low, desperately begging into the air around them. 

Azura kept the side of her face pressed into one of his hands. She tried so hard to keep the tears at bay, but she felt one fall from her eye. His thumb quickly wiped it away before her pride was wounded. She was silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and keep her composure. 

“I look so disgusting now,” she whispered into his hand, keeping her eyes closed. She cannot bear to look upon him now; cannot bear to see his hurt gaze upon his handsome features.

She felt his hands stroke the side of her hand, so soothing and calming. He did not speak for a moment, but then he titled her head up to look at him. She opened her eyes partly, only to see his loving gaze lit by the moon's light. If this was any other situation, she would smile, but not now. His gaze stayed the same as a soft smile broke onto his lips.

“You, _disgusting_?” his tone hinted a mild joke, “impossible.” he brought her closer to him, and her head rested on his chest. She sighed into his chest and peered up at him. Her now white locks fell over her face, and he removed his hands from her face to push the locks away from her face. 

His hands ran through her long white hair. He did not speak, only stroked the hair and watched it fall through his fingers over and over. She wanted him to say **SOMETHING** \-- to just comment on her hair; anything would make her beating heart return to a normal pace. Yet, he stayed silent as his hand stroked through her long locks of white hair.

“I find it beautiful,” he muttered to himself as he watched the white hair fall from her fingers. 

She removed her head from his chest and only stared up at him. An eyebrow rose up and his gaze removed itself from her hair down to her features. 

“Truly?” she found it hard to believe when he used to praise how beautiful her black locks were; how it shined in the sunlight and reminded him of the crows that flew in Anitva. Now, he is saying white hair is the same beauty: perhaps just honeyed words to ease her mind. 

Zevran smiled slightly down at her, “You are beautiful, my love. Nothing will ever change my mind even if you had no hair,” he paused so she could let out a small laugh at the thought of herself being bald. He sighed at the sound of her laughter, and she felt some of the weight leave her shoulders just from the gesture. His hand returned to her white hair, “but now, your hair is as white as snow. It matches you. You have always been the walking image of winter, and now,” he paused and cradled her face once more. “You truly are. My, I am lucky to be yours.”

Azura couldn’t help but to break out a small smile from his kind hearten words. She tried to hide it by burying her face into his chest. Zervan kept her close against him, his grip so tight she almost told him to loosen his grip. Her hands gripped to the cape wrapped around him. They stayed in their embrace, until he gently pulled himself out of her strong grip. He removed the black cape and let it fall to the floor below them. He held the side of her face in his hand. 

“Let me show you how much I missed you,” he whispered while his other hand ran was resting on her slender waist, his finger digging into the silk of her nightgown. He pressed a kiss against hers lips but pulled away before she could claim another. “Let me show you how beautiful you still are.”

“Zevran,” her voice was as low as a hush. She leaned in closer to him and his hands grasped at her waist. “I need you.”

He chuckled at her. “I always need you, my love.”

Then, like two possessed mages they lunged at one another. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his around her waist. Their lips danced against one another, fighting for dominance. His hands ran down her nightgown to grip to her slender legs, letting his fingers dig into the flesh. She sighed into his mouth which gave him the chance to push his tongue into her mouth. His tongue pressed against hers, causing her to moan as hers touched his. Her hands gripped to his leather armor, desperately trying to find a way to take it off. Zevran broke their kiss and gently pushed her down onto the sheets of their bed, and pulled her legs apart so he could rest in between them. He ripped the gloves off his hands and threw them to the side, while her hand tried to handle a clasp or anything to remove his armor. Zevran read her motions like a book and unclasped his armor, letting the leather fall from his body and onto the floor below. His naked body basked in the moon's light and her hand ran down the black tattoos upon his chest.

The assassin leaned back down to her and kissed her once again. As they kissed she moved her night gown up toward her hip and they both moaned when his hard dick was pressed against her inner thigh. His hand moved down her body until her felt the flesh of her thigh, and then moved his hand to the lips of her vagina causing her to moan under him.

His finger teased as it stroked the wetness of her lips. "Already so wet," he whispered down to her and she only nodded in response. He chuckled at her loss of her words. "Maybe I should leave more often."

"Marker, no," she whispered up to him and a sly smirk appeared on his lips.

His finger dipped inside of her causing her let out a sigh. Her hands gripped to his shoulders as his finger moved in and out of her in a slow gesture. Her hips wiggled in an attempt to get him in further, causing the assassin to add an extra finger inside of her. She moaned in contentment as he moved his fingers in and out of her wet womanhood. Then, he removed his fingers and before she could complain his tongue was replaced causing her to moan loudly. His tongue skillfully moved in and out of her, lapping at every drop of her incense. Her hands gripped to the top of his locks, pushing his head into her. His tongue left the lips of her vagina and sucked on her clit causing her to nearly scream in pleasure. His fingers moved back into her and her legs started to shake from the pleasure.

Zevran paused his assault on her clit, "Cum on my tongue," his dirty words only made her feel hotter than she already did. He knew all the words to make her organism. She shivered at his dirty words as his lips sucked on her now swollen clit. 

Her grasp on his hair only tightened and she couldn't contain her moans anymore. Sweat started to form underneath her knees as her legs tried to wrap around his head. One of his arms had her legs pinned against his head as he continued his assault on her wet womanhood. Soon it became too much for her and when he sucked on her swollen clit did she moan out of his name as her orgasm washed over her. Her entire body shook in pleasure as he lapped up all of her juices which only caused her to moan more and more.

Zevran sat up and his hand wiped away the remaining of her juices from his chin. Marker, it was enough to set her a fire within her.

"It's been too long," he muttered down to her as he pulled her pale legs apart.

"Then show me," her hands reached for his dick causing a hiss to escape his lips. She helped the head enter inside of her and they both moaned from the contact. Zevran gently placed his hand around her neck, pushing her down onto the bed as he slowly moved his hips to bury himself deeper into her. Her hand wrapped his wrist as she moaned. The tightness around her neck only made her feel hotter as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Oh mi amora," he whispered. The sweat was forming on his forehead as his gaze was glued to the joining of their bodies. "You have gotten a little tighter," paused to let out of a moan of pleasure. "You feel so good Azura."

Oh, she loved it when he talked to her. It always made her beg, something that always shamed her but gave her great pleasure. His hips started to speed up in rhyme and she kept moaning which vibrated against his hand around her neck. The sounds of their hips slapping against one another echoed through the large room. His sweat was dripping from his forehead and it dawned on her that he had traveled for weeks to return to her: he must be exhausted. Then, he withdrew from her which caused her to lean up, but instead of waiting for an answer, she pushed him down onto the bed. The assassin smirked up at her as she climbed on top of him, placing her legs on either side of his hips. Her long white hair flowing behind her back matching the moon's light.

"This is a perfect view," he breathed up to her. Her hand wrapped around his dick and gave it a few pumps causing the assassin to sigh in pleasure. Then, she angled the head of his dick against her clit causing him to hiss in pleasure; his nails digging into the flesh of her legs. For a moment, she could see faint anger in his honey colored hues: oh, she does love that.

She rubbed her clit against the head of his dick causing him to only add more pressure to her skin.

"Stop teasing," he hissed up at her. She only smirked down at him as she placed his now dripping of pre cum head against the entrance of her vagina.

"Oh, this is teasing?" She questioned as she moved his wet head back and forth against the wet lips of her vagina.

Zevran only glared at her and quickly moved his hands to her hips, forcing her to sit upon his dick causing them to both moan in pleasure. She slowly moved up and down on his dick and watched his face contort in pleasure. Her hand moved down to his chest to help give her balance as she speed up her motion. The assassin sighed her name softly and then slapped her butt in approval. Her nails dug into his chest as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts, gently pinching at her nipples. Marker, it felt so good; all of it. She kept her hands on his chest as she quickened her pace and Zevran moved his hips to meet hers. The sweat was building around her shoulders, and she felt the fire within her again. Oh, she was close.

"I'm gonna cum," she muttered down to him and then his thumb was placed against her swollen clit only adding to the already building pleasure.

"Good," he breathed up to her. "Cum on me, mi amora."

She leaned down to him as the fire began to overtake her entire body. His hips spread up in the process and his grip on her hips tightened. He slapped her butt a few more times only causing her to moan his name "Zevran, Zevran," over and over. Then, the wave washed over her and she cried out in pleasure. He only spread up his motion until he followed after her, cumming inside of her heat. They both slowed down their motion, and she moved her body upward to remove his dick from within her. His slid out of her with ease and the empty feeling washed over her. Zevran leaned to the side and grabbed his black cape, then he gently patted it against her swollen womanhood.

She laid on her back and exhaled slowly trying to calm her racing heart. Zevran threw the cape back onto the bed and laid beside her on his side. She kept her gaze on the ceiling as his hand stroked her white hair. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against her forehead, to which she sighed in return.

"No matter what happens," she began to speak and then turned her icy gaze over to him. "I love you."

A smile appeared on his lips and his honey colored hues never strayed from hers. "I know," he breathed to her as his hand rested on the side of her face. "I...love you as well."

No matter if the taint overtook her tonight or tomorrow she knew he would be at her side, just like he has been all these years. Now, it is only a matter of time until it overtakes her. However, she refuses to die without a fight. Perhaps there is a cure out there, and it's time for them to move on once again. But for tonight, she only wants to be at his side.


End file.
